The lost bet
by IAmWritingAStory
Summary: Tigress has lost a bet against Mei Mei. As a punishment she has to let Mei Mei miss her a styleover and she has to perform a ribbon dance with her. Requested by JBlaser


It's midday in the Valley of Peace and Tigress is sitting on her bed in the Jada Palace. She has her arms crossed and is starring at her room door. She is waiting for Mei Mei to come with her make-up and give her a makeover. Now you are probably wondering why Master Tigress voluntarily puts on make-up. Well - it's not entirely voluntary. She lost a bet with Mei Mei. As a punishment, she has to put on make-up, get a new look and then perform a ribbon dance with her.

"Oh Tigreeees" a female voice was heard echoing through the hallway of the barrack. 'Oh God no please', Tigress thought but then her door was already opened and Mei Mei jumped in. She had a big suitcase with her and was proudly holding it up with a grin. "I knew my big make-up case would still be used," said Mei Mei proudly. "Yes, really great," replied sarcastically the tiger lady. "Why the bad mood, it will be fun," said the female panda and unpack her suitcase next to her. There were all sorts of make-up and hygiene items in the case. From mascara to lipstick and brushes, everything was there. "So let's get started," said Mei Mei, taking the brush out of the case and putting it on Tigress's face. "Hey c - caution" complained Tigress but Mei Mei paid no attention to her. She brushed Tigress's entire face down. After she was done with Tigress fur, she took her suitcase and emptied all of the contents onto the bed next to Tigress. „So, What do we do next?" Mei Mei thought and starred on the pile of make-up items. "Ah, I know, mascara!" She opened the mascara box and put it on Tigress's eye. "Don't move," warned the panda. When she was done, Tigress eyelashes were a good 3 cm longer. "Pretty," said Mei Mei, reaching for the eyeshadow. She brushed through the purple paint and moved the brush towards Tigress's eyes. "Close your eyes," said Mei Mei, and Tigress obeyed with an annoyed expression on her face. She gently brushed the brush over Tigress's lids and colored them purple. Then she took a red lipstick and ran it over Tigress lips. When Mei Mei put the lipstick down Tigress's lips were bright red. Tigress licked her lips. It was a strange feeling for her. She never had make-up before, that's why it feels so new to her. "Ohhh tigress you look so adorable," said Mei Mei, jumping up and down slightly for joy. "Mhm" it came back from Tigress, who stared at Mei Mei with a dangerous look but didn't seem to mind the female panda. "Okay, now to your body" Mei Mei whipped out her red nail polish and began to color the top of Tigress's claws. When she was finished, Mei Mei took a few steps back to examine her work. Tigress really didn't look bad. She had beautiful long eyelashes, a purple eyeshadow, bright red lips and red claws. "So and now other clothes," said Mei Mei excitedly. "Wait what?" But before Tigress could react, Mei Mei grabbed her arm and pulled her up. A red kimono and wooden sandals from Mei Mei were pressed into her hand and then Mei Mei pushed Tigress behind her partition. "Dress up" ordered Mei Mei in a light command tone, which Tigress didn't like at all. But she did, because she lost the bet and that is her punishment. 3 minutes later, Tigress pushed her partition aside and Mei Mei was able to examine it. "Wow Tigress!" Mei Mei squeaked and clapped her hand. She looked really gorgeous.

Suddenly the door opened and Po rushed in. "Hey guys you know why ... woa!" Po stops when he saw Tigress and looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" Asked Tigress in surprise and turned her body towards Po. "Tigress ... you are ... you look ... wow!" That was all what Po brought out. He leaned forward slightly with his upper body and let his arms hang down. You could see that he was only physically present. "and now we're dancing" said Mei Mei. She took Tigress hand in hers and and left the room with her. Po stayed behind and still started dreamily in the void. "Um Mei Mei you now that I can't dance right?" It came from a tigress who was still being dragged after Mei Mei. "Of course Tigress, everyone can dance just move your body to music and the rest comes by itself" They just came into the hall of heroes and when Tigress was there, she was shocked. The whole valley was there. People were standing around everywhere, children were running through the hall, there was a band and Mr. Ping was also there with his pasta cart.  
Flags with Mei Mei's face and the words "dance performance" hung from the ceiling. The Female tiger war in shock and looked at the crowd.

ehm… Mei Mei " that was all tigress could say while she took a few steps back. But the panda lady pulled Tigress into the middle of the hall, where a circle of people had formed. Everyone applauded when they saw Mei Mei and Tigress and the musicians prepared to play. Tigress was in the middle of all these people, unable to move. Mei Mei pulled her red ribbon out of her pocket and pressed a blue one into Tigress's hand. "Okay pay attention, I will guide you for the first few steps and the rest will come by itself trust me," said Mei Mei and took a few steps back. She gave a signal to the musicians and they started to play. Mei Mei rhythmically moved her hips to music and skillfully waved her ribbon around so that the ribbon circled her body. She reached out and threw her arm forward so that her ribbon winds around Tigress's waist. She pulled on it and Tigress was shot towards Mei Mei. "Woa" came from Tigress as she turned through the hall. Mei Mei took her hip and let her wander past her once. Slowly Tigress understood what Mei Mei means by "everything else comes by itself". Slowly Tigress started to move her hips to the rhythm of the music. Mei Mei waved her ribbon around her own axis and Tigress tried to imitate her. "Wow she's a natural talent," thought Mei Mei. Tigress wagged her band really skillfully and some spectators were amazed when they saw it. Mei Mei started to turn right and Tigress did the same. They looked into each other's eyes and at the same time spun around the axis of the circle in which they were standing, waving their ribbons around. Mei Mei had an expression in her eyes that said 'ready for the final?'. Tigress understood and nodded slightly. Mei Mei moved towards Tigress and Tigress towards Mei Mei. Suddenly Tigress leapt forward. In fact, it was more like a spinnig kick that Tigress mastered. Just without sticking the leg too far forward. She hovered over the head of Mei Mei, who looked over her with a smile. Tigress landed behind Mei Mei and shot her ribbon towards the panda. Mei Mei also threw her ribbon towards Tigress and the two bands got caught in the middle of the two. They pulled each other up, took each other's hands and threw their free hand in the air. So they stopped and looked at the spectators with a smile. The audience freaked out, applauded, jumped and whistled with joy. "Wow Mei Mei that was great," said Tigress, smiling. Tigress had to admit that she enjoyed this dance a lot. "Thank you. You were great too "came from Mei Mei and she also gave Tigress her biggest smile. "Thank you Mei Mei. I really enjoyed dancing with you, "replied Tigress. "Anytime," Mei Mei said happily. They put their arms around each other's shoulders, turned to the still applauding audience and began to wave.

This story was requested by: JBlaser. I hope you liked it and please review :)


End file.
